shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuki Higurashi (Digital Heart)
Appearance Personality History Kazuki began competing in Figure Skating competitions in the 4th Grade under the Novice A category. He would later compete on the International Junior Circuit, and win the Gold Medal at the first World Junior Championships. He would go on to compete on the senior circuit, and win the Gold Medal at the 1980 Winter Olympics and the Silver Medal at the 1984 Winter Olympics. Kazuki would compete for one more additional year on the Senior Circuit before retiring from his skating career. When he was in 6th Grade (1974), he and four others were dragged to the Digital World, becoming the 1st Generation of DigiDestineds. There he met his twin Digimon partners Chocomon and Gummymon. After graduating from Kagurazaka Academy Senior High, Kazuki went abroad to attend the University of Oxford to study Accounting&Finance, Computer Science, and Law. While he was there he met Masami Ichijouji, another Japanese international student, who was studying Computer Science and Accounting&Finance. The two dated throughout their six years at Oxford, and eventually married upon their return to Japan (1986). Upon returning, the two settled down in Hikarigaoka in Nerima, Tokyo. Because of the wealth he accumulated from his time as a Competitive Figure Skater, Kazuki spent much of his money on investing in real estate and stocks, and eventually becoming a real estate tycoon and opening his own financial group, Sunset Financials and Real Estate. And with his genius economic intuition, in early 1987 Kazuki had the forethought to move his and his wife's money from their bank in Japan to off-shore banks in Canada and Singapore; he had his father and mother do the same with their money as well. He had also warned his friends, and Masami's brother; the latter being the only person to not listen to him. In mid-1987, Kazuki sold all of his stock due to his prediction of a bursting economy bubble. He did not purchase stock again until the start of 1988 though he refrained from buying stock in Japan. His policy for his real estate ventures were to rent by leasing contracts for foreign properties, but rent by month for properties in Japan. While still active as an athlete, he purchased a majority of the land in Hikarigaoka. Almost immediately after the purchase, Kazuki had a majority of the land developed into a series of apartment complexes but kept a 1/3 of the land he bought and had it redeveloped into a private park and garden for his family. He, Masami, and Kagome would eventually move into the top floor of one of the apartments when they were completed in 1992. Throughout the construction of complexes in Hikargaoka, Kazuki also spent some of his wealth on purchasing vacation homes in places that he and Masami enjoyed vacationing at during their time as college students. With the thought of sharing the places they loved with their future children, Kazuki bought vacation homes in Paris, London, Monaco, Barcelona, Venice, Hong Kong, Shanghai, New York, Mt. Fuji, Los Angeles, Silicon Valley, Hawaii, and Hokkaido. When his family were not using the vacation homes, he rented the homes out as vacation spots for other people. In 1995 after the fight between Greymon and Parrotmon, Kazuki decided to move his family, knowing that a new gate to the Digital World was open and feared for his family's safety. With the believed "terrorist bombing" and the collapse of Japan's "Asset Bubble", Kazuki took the chance to purchase several vacant lots and apartment complexes (Odaiba Mansion, AI Mansion, and Sunset Mansion) that had been owned by bankrupted companies. In one of the apartment complexes (Sunset Mansion) he purchased, Kazuki had the top floor remodeled to hold only one housing unit. One vacant lot was developed into Odaiba Ice Rink, and another lot was developed into a large Shopping Mall. When the remodeling at Sunset Mansion was completed, Kazuki moved his small family to Odaiba, where it was closer to both his and Masami's family. While living in both Hikarigaoka and Odaiba, Kazuki spent a majority of his time raising Kagome as his wife worked during the day. When he wasn't working (analyzing stock prices/patterns or being filmed or having a photo shoot for commercials), he would take Kagome to the neighborhood ice rink and teach her to figure skate, hoping she would be even better than he was. When he and Kagome were at home, Kazuki would also teach the little girl to cook. On the weekends, he and Masami would sometimes take Kagome and her cousins, Osamu and Ken, camping in the woods surrounding the Higurashi Shrine or the mountains near Mt. Fuji, where Kazuki owned a lake-side mountain villa at Lake Yamanaka. In 1998 while on the way home from a business meeting, Kazuki was involved in a car accident. A drunk truck driver had rammed into his car as he was driving home. He died upon impact. Upon his death, Kazuki left all his assets to Kagome. His will did not include Souta as he had not known that Masami was pregnant again; Masami had also not realized her pregnant state until several weeks after Kazuki's funeral. Personal Information *Father's Occupation: Shrine Keeper *Mother's Occupation: Medical Professor *Intelligence: 155 IQ *Motto: *Favorite Color: Purple and Black *Favorite Type of Movies: Criminal Investigation *Favorite Type of Music: Any *Favorite Type of Books: Mystery, Economic Books, and Business Magazines *Favorite School Subject: Technology, Economics, Foreign Language *Best School Subjects: ALL Biology, Physical Education, Japanese, Foreign Language, History/Economics *Worst School Subject: NONE *Best Sport: Figure Skating *Favorite Food: Lancashire Hotpot, Shepherd's Pie, Peking Duck, Tiramisu Cake *Ideal Type: Someone considerate, but also knows when to back off *Ideal Date: Spending time with person he loved, didn't matter where they are or what they did. *Allergic to: N/A *Hobbies: Cooking, Trying new food, Reading, Computer Programing, Teaching and Coaching Kagome in Figure Skating and cooking *Dislikes: Inconsiderate people, Bullies, Idiots, and Okra *Bad With: Idiots, *Special Skills: **Choosing Stock **Predicting Economy states **Playing the Piano **Analyzing ingredients in food by taste **Multilingual/Polyglot (Fluent in: Japanese, British-English, Korean, French, and Russian) Relationships Father Mother Masami Ichijouji Kagome Higurashi Souta Higurashi Mr. Ichijouji Osamu Ichijouji Ken Ichijouji Digimon Partner Digimon Partner Possible Category:Digital Heart Category:Male Category:Characters